The Prophecy
by jilian baade
Summary: Aegnor and Andreth met in the Halls of Mandos after death and discover they didn't fulfill their destiny.
1. Default Chapter

The Prophecy.  
  
I own nothing, everything belongs to JRRT, and I'm just borrowing a few elf-lords, Valar and the odd mortal or two and playing with them.  
  
This story's title is inspired by Book 4 in HoME, The Shaping of Middle-earth', part 3 'The Quenta,' page 165:  
  
'Thereafter shall the Silmarils be recovered out of sea and earth and air; for Earendil shall descend and yield up the that flame that he hath had in keeping. Then Feanor shall bear the Three and yield them up unto Yavanna Palurien; and she will break them and with their fire rekindle the Two Trees, and a great light shall come forth; and the Mountains of Valinor shall be levelled, so that the light goes out over the world. In that light the Gods will again grow young, and the Elves awake and all their dead arise, and the purpose of Illuvatar be fulfilled concerning them. But of Men in that day the prophecy speaks not, save of Turin only, and him it names among the Gods.'  
  
The story itself in inspired by Finch's 'Fell Fire,' which I thoroughly recommend. Of course, a certain blonde elf-lord in possession of a very sharp tongue and an even sharper sword made me write it. All complaints can be addressed to: Aegnor, Son of Finarfin, Corridor 4, The Halls of Mandos, Valinor. It is not guaranteed that he will respond, although in his capacity as official Valinor Postman, Sam Gamgee says he will deliver all such mail.  
  
Many thanks to Finch for tirelessly reading the story so far and making many suggestions and corrections, and to Klose and Ithilwen for also helping as much as their lives have allowed.  
  
The Dagor Bragollach, it was called, or in the tongue of men, the Battle of Sudden Flame. Ard-galen perished, and many of my people with it. That was the first indication that the Siege of Angband had broken, the long peace was ended, and elf and mortal alike rode to war.  
  
The Men of the House of Beor, long allies of my family and close friends with my brother Finrod, rode under the banners of myself, and my brother Angrod. I knew their lord, Bregolas, very well. Many times had he visited my home, both as a child and later as a young man with his father, and later yet as Lord of his people. Many times we had hunted together, and my brother Angrod still cringed with embarrassment over an incident that happened twenty years of the Sun ago. A beautiful moonlit summer's night had provided all of us with an excuse to try night fishing, for Barahir, brother to Bregolas claimed an old man told him fish would bite well on a full moon.  
  
Not to be out done by an aged mortal, quite a group of elves had challenged the mortals to a nighttime fishing contest, which to our shame and the mortal's great delight we elves lost. Not however because we caught less fish, which was impossible because no one caught anything, but because my brother Angrod had slipped on wet mossy rock while crossing the river, something elves don't do. More embarrassing for Angrod was that it was Bregolas who rescued him as my brother had struck his head on another rock as he fell and was partly stunned. Luckily for him, Bregolas had been standing on the riverbank and was able to reach out safely and drag my brother from the water. While Angrod was very glad to have been rescued, it meant that every time an elf mentioned the superior reflexes and strength of elves, Bregolas cheerfully related that tale. I laughed softly to myself as I remembered Finrod's reaction to that tale, loud laughter, and the promise to never let Angrod forget it! Sometimes my older brother has a very wicked sense of humour.  
  
But before long I found my mind turned to more sombre subjects, and I tarried by the fire that night, unable to sleep, unwilling to seek rest. My mind was consumed by a message, delivered by Finrod, yet I heard another voice speak it, a maiden's voice, clear and sweet, as I had heard her voice nigh on seventy years ago.  
  
'Tell him not to be reckless. Not to seek danger beyond need,' so spoke Andreth to my brother.  
  
Finrod had waited forty-five years to deliver the message, as he believed I would not heed it. How could a warrior avoid danger on the battlefield? But I knew what Finrod and Andreth meant. Not to seek to end my life, but the dangers of the battlefield would likely make survival difficult. I would not refuse danger to myself and sacrifice others, for a leader must not refuse to that which his followers do. Whether I lived or died was fate, a theme in the Great Music, what I did or did not do would make little difference.  
  
So I sat, staring into the fire, an empty cup in my hands, which I had not the wish either to fill or to put down. And my thoughts strayed to her, to Andreth, now old and frail, not long to see the Sun rise over Middle-Earth, and I had no desire to out live her. In my waking dream, she was young and fair, and we walked by the shore of a lake, our hair swept from our faces from the breeze, and she laughed with the joy of being alive.  
  
Footsteps stirred me from my dream, a mortal approached. It was Bregolas, close kin to my lady, and like I it seemed he could find no rest this night. 'You worry over the ladies of your people too, whether they have fled to such safety as can be found,' he said as he sat down.  
  
'I do.'  
  
Bregolas sat, and offered to fill my cup from the wineskin he carried. I hesitated and then accepted, noting that although his cup was full he drank little.  
  
'I know how you feel. I worry over my family; my youngest granddaughter is only ten. Still, I'm sure everyone will be well organised to move quickly, with Aunt Andreth to spur them on.'  
  
I felt myself sag as Bregolas spoke his aunt's name, and then I heard him make a low exclamation of surprise.  
  
'So that tale's true then?' he remarked softly.  
  
'How do you know of this!' I snapped.  
  
He seemed to ignore my anger, and spoke slowly, 'I was maybe five; I was sitting outside Father's council room, waiting for him. I heard my parents talking of Andreth, Father and Mother were arguing hotly over Andreth, and why she had never married. Apparently, Mother thought she should have married, and was pointing out that even now it was possible for Andreth to marry, there were older men still seeking to ally themselves to my house who would have counted it an honour to marry Aunt. Mother is a.difficult lady, and she and Andreth were never great friends. It was at this point Andreth arrived and I remember a big fight between Andreth and Mother, during which you were mentioned as the reason Andreth wouldn't marry. I forgot that for years, and only remembered when I met you. I had wondered if you returned Aunt's feelings, now I see that you do.'  
  
I took a sip of my wine before I slowly spoke, for although it hurt me to speak of my lost love, Bregolas was one I could trust and I found I needed someone to talk to on this night before battle, 'Indeed I do.' I hesitated, 'How was Andreth when you saw her last?'  
  
'She was well, in good spirits; busily helping organise the evacuation of our people to Hithlum. With myself and my brother and our sons away she is one of the few all our people will obey.' He looked at me, his eyes shadowed, 'but Aegnor, I don't think that's what you wanted to know. Andreth is very elderly now, but her mind is as sharp as ever, even if she is a little deaf now. In many ways I love her more than my mother. Always Andreth had time for my brother and myself when Mother was busy, she it was who soothed my childish fears at night and told me stories. The young ones know they can go to Andreth for anything, anytime, she has no children of her own, but she is like a mother to all the little ones. She is much loved, and it will not only be myself who will miss her.'  
  
I sighed, pleased with the thought Andreth had found joy in the company of the children of her people, and looked at Bregolas, sitting still and quiet just across the fire from me. 'You wish to know why I did not marry your aunt?' I asked, my voice pitched low as I wanted none but Bregolas to hear.  
  
'I'm sure you had good reasons.'  
  
His face was unreadable, but I could guess the problem. 'It was not as your mother may have suggested; that I felt Andreth inferior to me in any way.' Bregolas shot me a quick, hard look and I gave him a brief smile. 'I have not been unaware of Lady Lila's dislike of all elves.'  
  
He gave snort of laughter, 'Mother doesn't hide that well, does she? Still, I'm happy I was right, and Mother wrong this time.' He then gave me a strangely speculative look, 'I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to have some half-elven cousins!' He stood to go, and as he passed me, his hand dropped to my shoulder, and he spoke, 'I think I understand. You feared to lose Andreth, and as strange as it seems, that is something mortals understand. We live our lives losing friends and family, so your fears are perfectly reasonable.' His hand squeezed my shoulder, and I looked up surprised. 'I've checked the sentries, and I shall try to sleep for a few hours. Perhaps you should try to sleep too.' He smiled, 'I can say that to an elf lord who is almost family!'  
  
Bregolas began to walk away, but I called him back, 'Could you give Andreth a message?'  
  
'Why yes, I should be happy to.'  
  
'Tell her I am happy she has many who love her near her, and,' I was unable to speak further.  
  
'I shall give her your love,' he replied and smiled at my startled expression. 'Your thoughts are showing so clear on your face, Aegnor,' he said as he turned away again, and this time I sat silent before finally seeking my bed, where I laid thinking. It was then I realised why I liked Bregolas so much, he reminded me of his aunt, and strangely that cheered me. As I lay down to try to get what rest I could, I made a resolve. It was unlikely that I would survive the battle to come, but if I did, I should seek out Andreth, and make my peace with her. It would not be easy, but I decided I owed her that. Somewhat easier in mind, I finally achieved a state of true rest.  
  
Battle was joined just after dawn. The elven sentries roused the camp, and the fighting was fierce and intense. The Orcs were many, and the great Dragon, Glaurang was present, with many smaller Dragons and Balrogs. Soon enough our forces were surrounded, and escape impossible. Uncle Fingolfin and his son Fingon were fighting hard in the east, it was clear they were trying desperately to reach us, but time and again their banners of blue and silver were driven back.  
  
I know naught of my half-cousins, the Sons of Feanor, but have no reason to believe that they were doing anything but what we were: fighting hard. We had reason to believe that Glaurang went east and assaulted Maedhros' stronghold of Himring, but the great Dragon must have met fierce resistance from the forces of Maedhros and Maglor for he was soon back to harass us.  
  
Sweat stung my eyes, and some minor wounds hampered me, but still our forces fought on. There was no relief in sight, and from far away we had reports that Finrod was hopelessly surrounded and that mortals lead by Barahir, brother of Bregolas sought to aid him.  
  
I think it was my worry over Finrod that killed me, a slight loss of concentration, and I never felt the orc blade that sliced into me, and I was all but dead by the time I dropped to the ground.  
  
My fea was wrenched from my hroa, and I realised I was dead. I could see and hear the battle, and I watched in horror as my brother Angrod was slain in front of me. I tried to cry out, but I had no voice. Then I felt a presence, a huge shining presence, and I saw a Vala. It was Namo, often called Mandos, and his great rolling voice summoned me to his Halls.  
  
I accepted, for although I knew there was an alternative, to wander Middle-Earth houseless as a wraith, watching the events of the Ages unfold. I did not want that, I wanted the darkness and solitude of the Halls of Mandos. There, I hoped I could forgive myself, and maybe as Time wore on, I could dare to hope that beyond the Circles of the World Andreth might forgive me too?  
  
I felt a surge of something akin to humour when I realised that many were the dead that day, and that Mandos was very busy summoning the vast number of fear to his Halls. Was it possible that even a Vala might become confused in these circumstances, and accidentally call someone by the wrong name?  
  
As I entered the Halls in the company of Mandos, I was told to wander where I wished, and to speak to whom I wished. Later, Mandos would want to speak to me, and as I was left in the darkness of the Halls it hit me: I truly was dead, and that understanding felt like the shock of cold water against my skin when as a child I would leap into the icy sea on a hot day while staying with Mother's family. Only I had no body now, so the sensation was but a memory.  
  
I had no urge to wander, or to speak to those who filled the Halls, so I found myself a little corner and watched those who moved about. Some I knew but they did not speak, many of them were Noldor who had died in battle, or the crossing of the Helcaraxe. Some were Teleri, victims of my cousins at the Kinslaying. And some were kin, for although I avoided my brother Angrod at this time, my Grandfather Finwe proved impossible to avoid. He came soon after my arrival and refused to leave until I spoke to him.  
  
'I would have thought Mandos or Nienna would speak to me,' I said.  
  
'Not yet, soon though. In the meantime, I am here and we shall speak. I have heard many things of the Noldor's doings in Middle-Earth, perhaps we can speak of such.'  
  
I realised then that most of Grandfather's family had gone to Middle-Earth to avenge him and even if he had been returned to life all his children but two were dead or far away, and all of his grandchildren were gone, too. Grandfather was likely desperate for news of what had been occurring. So I told him all, even of the Kinslaying, for my immediate family had tried to stop that. The burning of the White Ships at Losgar, the terrible journey across the Helcaraxe, and how Fingolfin came to be acknowledged King of the Noldor in Middle-Earth. Grandfather wept when he heard of Maedhros' terrible captivity, but brightened when I spoke of the realms the Noldor established in Beleriand, and I spoke also of Grandfather's old friend Thingol of Doriath, and how with my brothers and sister we had spent much time visiting. Lastly, and only at his urging, did I speak of the coming of Mortals, and three houses of the Edain who were fast in friendship with the Noldor.  
  
It was then that Grandfather realised that I held a deep sorrow in me, and being the man he is he continued to question me until I broke and told him of Andreth. He was silent quite a while before he spoke.  
  
'Do you regret your decision not to marry this lady?' Grandfather asked.  
  
'Yes, I do.'  
  
'But you feared to see her die.' That was not a question, but a statement of fact. Had we bodies, Grandfather would have hugged me, as he had many times when I was a child. 'It is a terribly hard thing to lose your spouse, but had I known that Miriel would die when Feanor was small I would still have married her.'  
  
'But then you married Grandmother,' I pointed out. 'I should have been alone forever.'  
  
'Are you not alone forever now?' asked Grandfather.  
  
'I am, but surely you are not saying I should have married Andreth?'  
  
'Why not? You should have had the years of her life to enjoy her company, and possibly some children and they are a great joy'  
  
I was deeply shaken that there could be a different view on this matter than the one held by Finrod and myself. I remembered Bregolas, and that he had not seemed shocked at the thought of my marrying his aunt, but sad that I had not. For my sake, or for his aunt's? For if Andreth and I had married, she would not have been much in Bregolas' life as a child and he would have missed her company.  
  
'I see you are distressed by my thoughts on this matter. It is time for you to speak to Mandos, I think, and I shall fetch him,' said Grandfather gently.  
  
How long I sat I do not know, but I think it was only quite a short time and then Mandos arrived, alone.  
  
'You need to speak to me?' asked Mandos. I noticed his expression and voice were quite emotionless.  
  
'Lord, yes I do. Grandfather was right, it is time to speak to you.'  
  
'What do you wish to say to me?'  
  
I thought for a minute, 'was I right not to marry Andreth? Or is my grandfather right, when he says by refusing to wed her that all I did was deny us both happiness?'  
  
Mandos spoke gently when he replied, 'do you truly believe that your love for Andreth was random? There will be marriages made between elf and mortal, each will fulfil a great doom, each will add a blindingly beautiful theme to the Music. These will not be chance, but a working of Fate, and a great doom will fall on those who kind mingles both elf and mortal.'  
  
A great wave of grief and sorrow washed through me. 'We were meant to marry and have children? I foolishly and blindly refused to follow my fate?' I was shocked.  
  
'You were confused and frightened, for such had never before happened: that an elf would desire to wed a mortal.' Mandos beckoned me to follow him, 'Come, there is something you must see.'  
  
Feeling miserable beyond belief, I followed Mandos. We moved through many rooms and halls, I saw my brother Angrod speaking to Elenwe, our cousin Turgon's wife. He was telling her of Gondolin, Turgon's hidden city, and saying that Idril had grown into a gracious and beautiful lady, but no one had entered or left Gondolin since she was completed, and none knew for sure where the city lay. Elenwe seemed pleased to hear of her husband and daughter, and I realised that she could not expect to see her family while they lived. Ah, it seemed the Noldor were truly cursed!  
  
A final room I entered in Mandos' wake, and I saw tapestries, and a silver haired lady weaving. Grandfather sat next to her, clearly awaiting me, and when he spoke, the lady answered, turning her head to look at me, and I knew without asking that she was Miriel, Feanor's mother.  
  
'Come, and look, Aegnor, but do not touch!' said Miriel by way of greeting.  
  
'Yes, my lady, I will take care,' I replied.  
  
"My Lord,' said Grandfather to Mandos, 'all is in order here. I shall speak to my grandson, and return him to you.'  
  
Mandos nodded, and left.  
  
'This is what has happened, and what will happen. This gold figure is you,' said Grandfather, and indeed I could see the events of my life and death clearly.  
  
'And this is Andreth,' I said looking a figure made of a dark fiery colour, that crossed the figure that was I. She seemed to go grey for a while, and then changed again and became a dark, dense steel grey colour. Sorrow, for how I hurt her, and it was after Finrod had met her that her colour changed again, it seemed she had recovered a little afterwards. By this tapestry, my lady had died only hours after I.  
  
Then to my great distress, I looked further into the tapestry, and saw my beloved older brother's death. A terrible death, in a dungeon belonging to one of the Morgoth's underlings, Sauron. I flinched when I saw that a werewolf would end Finrod's life, but not before he killed the beast. He will die to save a mortal? A mortal who will wed our kinswoman Luthien of Doriath? A mortal who is close kin to Andreth? And this mortal, Beren, with Luthien together will recover a Silmaril? She will become mortal for him? My mind was spinning.  
  
Then Miriel showed me more, the descendants of Beren and Luthien, the next Kinslayings. The Sons of Feanor would kill many more innocents. Another elf woman took a mortal as spouse; Idril of Gondolin wed Tuor, Ulmo's messenger to Turgon. Finally, Earendil, Idril's half-elven son would take the Silmaril brought him by his wife Elwing, and come to Valinor to plead for aid from the Valar. It would be granted, and Morgoth defeated, and Earendil, wearing the Silmaril would sail the skies as a symbol of hope.  
  
The second Age would bring the forging of great Rings of Power by my cousin Curufin's son Celebrimbor. Sauron, Morgoth's evil servant would trick Celebrimbor, and great evil would result. Wars, and mortal civilisations that rose to great beauty and crashed due to mortal arrogance were that Age. It would finish in a last great war of elves and men against Sauron, and his Ring of Power that should have been destroyed would survive to cause war and horror at the end of the Third Age.  
  
'Why I am being shown this?' I asked.  
  
'This is what will be, now see what should have been,' it was Grandfather again. He led me to where Miriel sat by another great tapestry, and she showed me.  
  
In this tapestry, Andreth and I were wed. We had two children, a golden haired son and a daughter with her mother's midnight locks. I still died in battle, and Andreth soon after. But now things changed. My son accompanied Finrod and Beren, and he with Finrod defeated the werewolf, and both survived, badly wounded, but could not accompany Beren and Luthien to Angband. Beren and Luthien recovered the Silmaril, and again Luthien became mortal, she and Beren still had one child, Dior. My daughter was his bride. Nothing seemed much different for the rest of the First Age, except my son accompanied Earendil on his journey to Valinor to seek aid for the peoples of Middle- Earth. He chose to be an elf, but fought bravely in the War of Wrath, where he was killed.  
  
It was in the Second Age that things changed. Finrod, and our sister Galadriel who were the last living in Middle-Earth of the Princes and Princesses of the Noldor who had encouraged our people to leave Valinor, were still banned from sailing West, but many other elves left Middle-Earth forever. Finrod knew Sauron, and was able warn Celebrimbor in time, the Nine and Seven Rings were hidden, and Sauron never found them. The three elven Rings were free of all possible influence by Sauron, for he never made the One. The Numoreans still rose and fell, but back in Middle-Earth Sauron did much less evil, countered by my brother and others at every turn he took, again he was defeated by, but it was much less evil and destructive.  
  
The third Age was settled and peaceful. My brother wore a Ring of Power, as did our sister, and Cirdan the Shipwright. Many peoples lived happy and contented and at end of that Age, Sauron did try to rise again, but was destroyed by those bearing the Elven Rings, and the last of the great evil was gone. The remaining Orcs were hunted down, and once again the wide lands of Middle-Earth were settled and happy. For their part in resisting and destroying Sauron the last living of the House of Finwe were permitted to travel home to Valinor. Finrod and Galadriel took ship together with many other elves, for the time of the elves was gone, and Men would flourish in Middle- Earth now.  
  
Grandfather led me from that room, to another, and deep in thought I followed without speaking. I was unable to speak or move, I was so shocked and saddened. I had gone against my fate, and now, now I would never wish to leave Mandos' Halls, it was fitting that I stayed for that fate was as close as I could get to being Mortal. Then a thought struck me, and I turned to Grandfather, who had been patiently waiting for me to speak.  
  
'All of that horror in the Second and Third Age happened because I didn't marry Andreth? My beloved older brother dies horribly? It is all my fault!' My words seemed to stick in my throat, and it hurt to speak.  
  
Silently, Grandfather nodded, and I fell to the floor, weeping. 


	2. Joy beyond Hope

  
Joy beyond Hope  
Part 1  
I know not how long I wept. Shocked, I lay, wishing I had never been born, never seen Middle-Earth or the face of mortal maid. A little maid, with blue-grey eyes and dark hair she wore loose or in a single braid. She had talked to me without fear, or thought of winning favour for her people, the first mortal woman who had behaved so with me. She was simply interested in me because, I think, at first she had sensed the shadow of the Curse of the Noldor on me. My brother Finrod had told me that some amongst the House of Beor were gifted with some ability to 'see' into others. Not in the quite the same way or depth an elf would, but in a shallower way that was less clear. Andreth had seen my shadow that day we met, she knew not what had me in a somber mood, but she knew I needed cheering up, and so she had done, indulging my fancy to sit by the lake, and listening to my tales, and her compassion was changed to love. If only she had been an elf-maid! For I loved her truly, and I had hurt her, and let her down, for I know she expected me to wed her, but I lacked the courage. I, a warrior known for my valour in battle, could not face telling my lady of my decision, like a coward I fled, and I have long regreted that I had through both fear of her reaction and the knowledge if I saw her again I should be unable to leave her again, that I had not told Andreth the truth from my lips.  
So I lay where I fell, and wished to somehow be totally destroyed, for my fear to cease to exist, as I could not even die from grief for I was already dead. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Or was it just the Curse of the Noldor again?  
Coherent thought left me, although once I knew first Nienna, and then Mandos himself had tried to reach me. So had Grandfather, but I wrapped my grief tighter about me and refused to listen even though I knew they feared for me. Perhaps it was possible I could utterly destroy myself? I could hope.  
Then I became aware of a scent, that of lavender? I knew only well one lady who had always used lavender scent. Then there was a voice, a woman's voice, one I never believed I could hear again. For the fates of mortals were separate from the fate of the Elves, but, wait! Did not mortals also come to the Halls of Mandos, for a period of rest and instruction before passing on beyond the Circles of the World? Then maybe I was not dreaming or mad? It really could be she, Andreth.  
A hand brushed my hair from my face. I had a hroa? Confused, and more than a little curious I partly opened my eyes, and then opened them wide in shock for it was Andreth, and she looked just as she had when she and I had danced on the lake shore. 'How?' I whispered, my voice harsh from weeping.  
'Mandos and Nienna became concerned when neither they, nor your grandfather could rouse you from your grief. I was fetched from the part of the Halls reserved for the temporary stay of mortals to see if I could reach you,' she said, her hands now wiping the tears from my cheeks. I captured one of her tiny hands in mine, and kissed it, and was rewarded by the glimmer of a smile on her worried face. 'I know you grieve because of me, but why? Your choice to abandon me was made years ago, so why are you so stricken now?' she asked.  
A fair question, I thought as I sat up. I was so filled with happiness to see her, that in truth I cared not she was angry with me. 'You have not seen the tapestries?' I asked. 'And how is it our fea have been clothed in flesh and blood?'  
'I know only Mandos decided we needed bodies for some reason.' Her face showed puzzlement as she spoke, 'what are the tapestries you speak of?' she questioned.  
'Oh,' she said, clearly confused. Not that I blamed her; I was confused too.,br> 'Shall we show the lady?' I looked up, and saw grandfather again, smiling from the doorway. He too, had been given a body! I shook my head, lately I had had far too many shocks and unusual things happen to me. The Halls of Mandos were supposed to bring me peace; oblivion, rest, and all I had were shocks and distress. And unexpected joy too, I thought, looking at Andreth.  
'If you think it wise.' I stood, and held out my hand to Andreth. She walked by my side as we followed Grandfather to the Tapestries.,/html> 


	3. Joy beyond Hope 2

Joy beyond Hope Part 2  
  
We spoke as walked behind Grandfather through the darkness of the Halls. Many elven fear sat by the walls or walked about, all sad, all constrained to stay here for a time until they understood their faults and sorrows in life and could be released. I too must stay here a while, but I knew I would refuse to take up life again when the time came. I no wish to walk amidst friends and family in Valinor after failing Andreth and our fate so badly. I couldn't trust myself to not let others down, so I would stay here where I could do no harm to anyone, but I yet felt a need to explain myself to my lady, 'I came to bitterly regret my choice to leave you, Andreth, especially without explanation, but I did not trust myself not to act impulsively. Many times since I heard Finrod had seen you I had to fight an impulse to fly to you, to explain myself to you, but I restrained myself as I thought that seeing me would only bring you more pain. I mean,' I fumbled for words, and finished by saying that I hoped she forgave me, even though I deserved it not.  
  
She gave an unladylike snort, not unlike her nephew Bregolas and her fingers tightened around mine before she answered, 'My love, do you think I'd have agreed to come to you if I hadn't forgiven you?' She smiled up at me, 'I was not entirely free from blame either. I could have come to see you; it would have been easy enough to have convinced my brother to allow me to accompany him on one of his visits to your people. At first I was too afraid, in case you didn't want to see me, and later I was too old.'  
  
I stopped, and swung her around to face me, 'you mean after Finrod spoke to you? Why did you think yourself too old? Because you could no longer have children?'  
  
'Yes,' she said, her voice very soft.  
  
'Foolish lady, do you think that would have made any difference to me? I would have been delighted to see you, and it is not as if we even knew that it was possible for us, an elf and a mortal to have children.' I bent to kiss her.  
  
'If you two are quite finished, the Tapestries are this way, still waiting to be looked at,' came Grandfather's voice, impatiently from the next room. Laughing, we entered the room.  
  
Miriel it was who showed the Tapestries again, and afterwards Andreth reacted as I had: initial disbelief followed by shock. She swayed and I thought she would fall, so I held her close until she recovered somewhat. 'We failed our fate?' she asked Miriel, who hadn't moved.  
  
'Yes,' said Miriel, very softly  
  
I looked down at Andreth, who was still pale from shock,' Do you still forgive me?' I asked.  
  
After a brief hesitation she spoke, 'yes, I do. Once, years ago, I would not have, but now I do. For I learned much in my life, Aegnor, and one thing that I have come to understand was that you were confused and perhaps a little frightened, and so had no idea how to deal with the situation. I have already said that I must share the blame, and so I have but one more thing to say on this subject: I love you still, and always.'  
  
I blinked back tears, and hugged my lady, 'I love you too, Andreth, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you while we lived.'  
  
'What shall we do with these two?' my grandfather asked the lady was once his wife.  
  
'Send them into another room or I shall never get any work done!' laughed Miriel.  
  
'Come then,' said Grandfather to Andreth and I 'we cannot keep the lady from her duties.'  
  
So we followed him again, and we left I saw a Valie enter the room and speak to Miriel. It must be Vaire, the Weaver, and I am sure she gave me a small smile as we left the room.  
  
Grandfather entered another small room with us on his heels, and once we all settled into the room Grandfather said that Andreth and I had been granted time to speak to each other, an unexpected and great boon. I was sure something was behind it, but that could be dealt with when the time was right.  
  
Rather timidly, Andreth spoke to Grandfather, 'lord, why have we been given physical form? Do you know?'  
  
'I do, it is for your sake, Andreth. It is easier for you as a mortal to communicate with those who have a physical form,' Grandfather answered. 'But child, it is to my grandson you should speak, for although you have been given much time together, that time will end.'  
  
She thanked Grandfather, and turned to me. 'I received your message from Bregolas, and I thank you for it,' she said. 'Had both he and I lived when the message was delivered, it should have brought me both great comfort and great sorrow.'  
  
'Bregolas was killed too? I had hoped he had survived.'  
  
'No, he met his end in a fire started by the dragons, not long after you died. He is not bitter about it, warriors often die young.'  
  
'I am sorry for his death, Andreth, he was a good man and I know he and you were close. Once, I said to Finrod if he'd sent your ancestors east over Ered Lindon back to your old homes, much sorrow would have avoided. At the time I meant your sorrow, and mine, but now I think it was wrong to accept the fealty of your people and involve you in the war against Morgoth.'  
  
She shook her head, 'No, Aegnor, you're wrong. My people were involved in battling Morgoth's evil long before we walked west. As evil haunted the early days of the elves, so we too had those of Morgoth's people amongst us, spreading lies and evil. Like the elves, servants of Morgoth's apparently captured many of our people and as such we have taken a vow to withstand the evil One. As for myself, if my people had not come west, or had we gone back east I would have missed knowing you and even though it brought me many years of sorrow, I cannot regret knowing you. Once in life, I regretted many things, but age and experience of life taught me much and now I truly regret but one thing in my life, that I was too old to take up a sword and fight by your side, for I would have if I could.' She reached up to touch my face gently, her finger sliding slowly over my cheek.  
  
I blinked back tears; I didn't deserve her love, and said so. Her only response was to wrap her arms about me in a tight hug. I gathered her close, and long we stood thus, speaking of many things, our lives, our families, and even such little things as what had been favourite foods, and stories of our childhoods. Andreth seemed fascinated by my tales of my life in Valinor, and as we spoke, a resolve came to me, one that I was determined to try to carry out.  
  
I know not how long was the time given us, just that we were together and happy. And then Mandos and Nienna arrived; Andreth went with Nienna and I with Mandos. Initially, we protested being separated, but Nienna said that we would see each other again, to properly say our farewells. I was deeply unhappy at being separated from Andreth, though I knew it must be, while at the same time grateful for the time we had.  
  
Once I was alone with Mandos, I spoke, my resolution firm, 'Lord, I have a request.' Mandos looked surprised, but indicated I should speak. 'I know that Andreth must depart, and go outside the Circles of the World, and that I must stay here, or take up life again one day. I do not care to be separated from her again, and as she cannot stay here, or go where I go, I was wondering, hoping that perhaps I could, well, I could go with her?'  
  
I had never seen a look of genuine surprise on a Vala's face before, but now Mandos wore a look of total surprise. 'You propose to become mortal, to become as one of the Younger Children?'  
  
'Yes, lord, is that possible?' I asked, hoping that I would have the answer I longed for. My parents would be immeasurably saddened if my request was granted, and my siblings too, but I no intention of leaving these Halls to take up life again without my love. So, I would become mortal, or I would stay forever in the Halls, in which case I would never see many of my friends and family again anyway.  
  
'I must seek council with others on this, Aegnor, for I had not foreseen this question. Indeed, your love for Andreth is deep and strong that you would ask,' his voice was gentle and his eyes kind. 'You may go back to her for now, until I have your answer.'  
  
Soon, I was back with Andreth, and neither of us spoke much, aware that we would shortly be asked to part forever, or perhaps the alternative was possible in which case I would have to explain my desire to become as a mortal to her. It was a small enough sacrifice for a lady I loved so much.  
  
It was by a Maia in service to Nienna that we were escorted to see Mandos and Nienna. Mandos' expression was grim but not unkind, and Nienna it was who spoke through her customary tears, 'your request has been heard, and judged, Aegnor. It is a brave request, and not one made lightly, I hope, for it would be irrevocable if granted.'  
  
Andreth looked puzzled, and I quickly explained matters. She had a look of great anger on her face, but spoke quietly, 'No, I should not allow that. It is not an elf's fate, you could live again, my love!'  
  
I simply shrugged, unwilling to tell her my only alternative was to stay here forever. I would not take up life again without her.  
  
'It matters not', spoke Mandos, 'for after due consideration it was decided that no elf could become mortal except for a cause of great doom, and that does not apply to you, for if you had married then the alteration of the doom of Middle-earth would have been in your children and not yourselves. Aegnor, your request is denied.'  
  
Despair filled me and Andreth clung to me, weeping. We had known the moment of separation would come, but now it had arrived it hurt no less.  
  
A hand stroked my face, and I looked through my tears to see Nienna, who was stroking Andreth's face comfortingly too, and she was smiling as she wept; tears of joy now, I realised.  
  
'Tell them of their choice, for I cannot bear their pain!' she whispered.  
  
A choice, what choice? I wondered. We turned to face Mandos.  
  
Mandos was grave as he spoke, 'there are two choices. The first is to abide the fates of your kind, for Aegnor to stay here and Andreth to go beyond the Circles of the World. The second is interesting, and only possible because Aegnor, of your selfless request to join Andreth in a true death, and become mortal. As time is but a great loop that can be crossed and traversed with guidance from Illuvatar, you must understand that it is therefore possible to move through time, to travel to the past, or the future. If you take the second choice, know you will not be aware of what has passed here, you will neither of you remember anything. So, it is this, that you will both be returned to life, but some years back in time. You will meet again, and I pray this time fulfill your allotted destinies. Think carefully. Your choice must be made soon.'  
  
Andreth recovered her wits first, 'Lord, I give the decision into Aegnor's hands. For I, now, or another time am mortal, and must pass on to where mortals go. I would give much to live my life over as Aegnor's wife, but as this decision will affect him more than I, I shall give my choice into his hands.'  
  
'Are you sure, of this child? Again, this decision is irrevocable, and not to be taken lightly,' said Mandos.  
  
'I am quite sure, Lord, I trust Aegnor to do what is best.'  
  
I hesitated, and when I finally spoke it was to request time to think, for as Mandos said this was not to be taken lightly. 


	4. The Choice

The Choice.  
  
Time to think! I feared that I would never have enough time to think over such an important decision. Andreth was quiet and withdrawn, but she refused to leave my side, for which I was very grateful as I found her presence very comforting.  
  
Finally, she spoke, her voice breaking the silence of the Hall we sat in, watching the elven fear pass by to and fro in front of us.  
  
'Aegnor, just in case you are considering choosing for us to go back in time and live in Middle-earth, there is something you should know,' she said.  
  
'What is that, love?' I asked.  
  
'Just something Nienna said I should tell you, or rather show you.'  
  
Curious, I said, 'so, show me what it is!'  
  
'It's well,' she began, appearing to be shy, 'I'm mortal, and I grew old, and Nienna said I should show you how I would have appeared had you survived the Dagor Bragollach and come to see me. You see, this could affect your choice.'  
  
I lifted her hand to my lips, 'Little one, I have seen aged mortals before, but if you truly think I should see you in your old age, then show me,' I said not without some apprehension.  
  
Andreth smiled, and then suddenly she changed. The youthful maiden was gone, and in her place was an old Lady. Lady I meant too, for the wisdom and dignity she had become renowned for shone in her eyes; eyes that showed her spirit had not changed even though her skin was deeply carved with wrinkles, and her hands, which I still held, showed signs of the joint ill elderly mortals often suffered, and the veins showed through the skin of her hands now thin with age. Her snow- white hair was in her familiar simple braid, and she had yet a slender figure and stood straight still. Yet it was undeniable that she was very elderly.  
  
'Do I disgust you, thus?' she said, and I noticed her voice had changed, and taken on the slightly breathless tone that so many aged mortals voices did.  
  
I looked hard at her, and realised how very frail she was. That mortals die I can understand, but why this horrible process where the body of a mortal slowly fails? Was it because mortals fell to Morgoth's evil early in their existence and this was punishment? As I had before, I now again wished Andreth was an elf maid, but for different reasons. Not because I any longer feared to see her age and die, for I had begun to realise that was irrelevant compared to my love for her but because I wished I could spare her this mortal withering. But this was her fate, as mine should have been to live within Arda while it lasted, and neither of us could change our kinds. So I stepped closer to her, understanding that she could no more help aging and dying than I could stop time. 'No', I said, 'you do not disgust me, Cualle.'  
  
I knew from Finrod that she had studied our language, Quenya, and from the way her eyes widened a little that she understood. Then her aged face broke into a broad smile as she comprehended that as I'd given her a special name then I must really love her even as she appeared to me now, as a very old woman.  
  
I drew her carefully against me, so as not to hurt her for I was a little afraid that I might, so frail was she. I did notice that she wept. She snuggled against me, and as she did I knew my decision could not be put off for much longer. I looked down at the woman in my arms, and noticed her hair was dark again. So she had changed back! I understood her motives and smiled to realise how vain my lady could be.  
  
'Do you know,' she said suddenly, 'that I knew when you died, I felt it happen'  
  
'Did you!' I exclaimed. It seemed that mortals or at least some, are not so very different from elves after all.  
  
'Yes, I have always known when people close to me were ill or injured, but I've never known when someone died before. Do you know why I should have felt your death?' she asked.  
  
'No, it is a mystery to me. Finrod would have a better idea than I, but he is not here to ask so I can only speculate. Perhaps the very fact we love each created the beginning of what would have become a marriage bond had we wed.'  
  
She pondered this for a few moments, 'Perhaps, I know not. All I know is sometimes I fancied that I could sense your thoughts, or maybe I should say emotions at times. I know not if I imagined this, but it brought me comfort at times. Until I felt you die, of course. That is what killed me; the shock I mean, for elves are not supposed to die.'  
  
'No, we are not, but an Orc's blade can end anyone's life although I am sorry you had to experience my death like that. I too at times thought we had an emotional connection, but I was loath to explore that possibility for it meant that if I had become convinced that this connection did exist out side of my longings that I should have felt obliged to try to sever it as I would have felt that such a connection was not kind to you.' I smiled at her, 'At night, alone in the dark I would think of you, and at such time when I believed I fancied I could sense you that brought me great comfort. As has seeing you here brought me great joy.'  
  
Andreth reached up and kissed me, a deep passionate kiss such as we had never shared. Tears streamed down both our faces as the kiss finally ended, and then we stood holding each other and whispering endearments to each other.  
  
Still, all of this was not making the choice. I thought about the tapestries, and the events that should have been and as I did it gradually became clearer to me what choice I had to make. I knew the tapestries did not, could not, lie, and therefore all that would be different if Andreth and I married was real. A lot of suffering and evil would be prevented for many people, my dearest brother included. A fog seemed to lift from my mind as I realised that the personal happiness of Andreth and myself was secondary to changing the fate of the world. My choice was clear, and in the instant I made it, Mandos appeared.  
  
'So, your choice is made?' the Vala confirmed.  
  
'Yes, Lord, suddenly it became clear what we need to do.' I replied. Andreth's little hands had tightened on my arm, and her eyes were wide, and frightened. Poor lady, she misunderstood it seemed.  
  
'You are both agreed? Mandos asked.  
  
'Am I right, Lord,' stammered Andreth nervously, 'when I ask if Aegnor is thinking of returning us to life, the choice that I hope will bring us both great happiness?'  
  
'And prevent great evil,' I said to her. 'That is more important than our happiness, although dearest, I will try very hard to be a good husband.'  
  
Andreth was weeping again, but from relief and joy now, 'And I shall be a devoted and loving wife,' she whispered.  
  
Mandos asked again if we were both agreed, and Andreth nodded as I spoke for us both, confirming we were agreed on this choice.  
  
'Then I see no reason for delay,' said Mandos, and everything went black and silent. 


	5. Finrod

Finrod.  
  
It was early spring, and at night winter's cool chill was still in the air so a large fire burned brightly in my private chamber. I was visiting from my realm of Nargarthrond, and was deeply distressed to find my youngest brother sadly changed. He was unhappy, clearly brooding over something, and while it would have distressed me to see any of my siblings so clearly grieved, it seemed to be more distressing to see my bold fiery brother so quiet and withdrawn. He who had laughed and joked his way through life had changed. Yes, the shadow of the Curse of the Noldor was on him as it was on all of us, and yes, it had changed my brother as it has all of us, but this was different, and new. I could not even raise a smile from Aegnor and he seemed preoccupied.  
  
Finally, this attitude of Aegnor's got the better of me, 'Brother, if we were mortals and not elves I should think you were falling ill!'  
  
That drew his attention to me, and he looked directly at me for the first time since we had withdrawn to be alone tonight. When I had visited Angrod on my way here, he had mentioned Aegnor's problem to me, and I had promised to speak to the youngest of my brothers.  
  
'I am ill, Finrod, in the only way an elf can be,' he replied, at length.  
  
Grief, then as I had thought, and it chilled me for elves die so easily from grief and other ills of the soul and mind. But why? What could have happened to my little brother, who sat staring into the fire, ceaselessly turning his empty wine glass around and around in his hands.  
  
So I sat next to Aegnor, and removed the glass from his grip, and took his hands in mine, and he looked at me, his light grey eyes almost black with sorrow.  
  
'Can I help you in any way, brother?' I asked.  
  
'No one can.'  
  
'Surely your problem is not so hopeless?'  
  
'It is.'  
  
'Why?' I knew I should ask more, but words evaded me in the face of my brother's pain.  
  
'Why? Why did you befriend mortals? Why when you met Beor and his followers did you not send them back east, whence they came?' he said, suddenly angry, and he pulled away from me, and began to pace the room.  
  
'Aegnor!!' I jumped in front of him, so he had to stop. 'You are behaving irrationally! What is your problem? Angrod is beside himself with worry over you, and now so am I!'  
  
A stricken look appeared on my brother's features, and he laid trembling hands on my shoulders, 'I'm sorry Finrod. Truly, I did not mean to worry you or Angrod so.'  
  
'I know,' I said gently, and steered my brother back to his chair, and made him sit down. 'Now, please tell me what is wrong.'  
  
'I never knew truly, how you must suffer from your separation from Amarie,' he remarked.  
  
I drew back, a flash of raw emotional pain flooding me. Aegnor couldn't know that Amarie and I had become husband and wife that day I had left Aman; she had still refused to accompany me saying she could not rebel against the Valar. I had kept my oath to avenge Grandfather, and left, but the pain of my decision ate at me, all day, every day. Yet oddly, my memories of her maintained me, as well. Yet, even my brother had no right to ask such of me.  
  
'You are asking questions even my brother should not!' I said, a sharp edge of anger in my voice.  
  
'You ask something as difficult of me!' he retorted.  
  
Well, maybe he just gave me the answer. 'Your problem is a lady, a mortal lady,' I stated. His eyes flashed quickly to mine, and his gaze dropped as quickly. 'What is her name?' I asked as gently as I could, wondering as I had so recently visited my friends of the House of the Beor on my way to brother's abode if it were possible if I had met this mysterious lady.  
  
'Andreth,' he whispered.  
  
So, I had, very briefly met the lady!! I had no converse with her, apart from polite greetings. I had thought her sad, sweet and gentle. Now I knew the cause of her sadness, and why she had avoided me after the brief words we shared. She knew I was her love's brother.  
  
'A pretty lady,' I commented.  
  
'You met her!!' My brother was astonished.  
  
'Very briefly, but for long enough to see she too is bowed down with sorrow'.  
  
Aegnor drew a deep shaking breath, and stared at me. 'Tell me, Finrod, what should I do?' he said his voice flat, without the lilting music that an elven voice should have.  
  
I met my brother's gaze and spoke without any thought of saying ought but what I considered true, 'Such a marriage could only end in unhappiness for you both. For the lady, as she would age and wither while you remain unchanged, for you, brother, watching her grow older, knowing that you would lose her soon. And what of any children you and Andreth might have?'  
  
'No one even knows if an elf and a mortal could have children', Aegnor replied.  
  
'Don't brush my question aside like that! Brother, think: if you wed Andreth, and you are blessed with children, are they mortal or not? Will they be as us, or will they receive the Gift of Men one day?'  
  
Aegnor's unhappy eyes stared at me, 'I do not think on things, as you do, Finrod, well not usually, but I have thought of what would become of any children Andreth and I would have if we wed.' He stood up and began to pace the floor again, and I knew very little prevented my brother from flying to his lady. Not that I blamed him, I knew how it felt to be separated from the love of one's life.  
  
'And I can't stop thinking that the hand of the One is in this, that Andreth and I are meant to be together and have a family, for someone important will then be born,' Aegnor said almost to softly even for my ears.  
  
'Come, little brother,' I said gently, taking his hands in mine. 'You are wandering in your mind! Please try to rest a little, for my sake, if not for yours, and when you have rested a little, we will talk more.' When I had left Amarie, we had been left behind, deserted and abandoned by Feanor. So we had walked across the Helcaraxe, and the difficulties of that journey, coupled with the fact I had to care for our people sustained me. Father had turned back but I could not, for the Noldor needed their princes, their leaders. Aegnor had no task he had to turn to, nothing to occupy his mind and to help him in his grief.  
  
He looked at me, suddenly seeming as vulnerable as when he had been a small boy, 'Will you sing for me', he asked as he had when very small.  
  
'Of course!' I said, and lead him to the bed, where I convinced him to lay down. My little brother snuggled up, and I sang him to sleep, as I had when he was a child. I sighed, looking at him, my sad little brother. He slept deeply for several hours, and for an elf to do so meant that he had not slept at all for some time. So I sat, and remembered many things from childhood, when I had been the eldest of an active family, and Aegnor the youngest boy. Then, my father was head of the family, and the one we all turned to in times of difficulty. Now it was I, and I admit that there were times like this when I wished that Father were here to turn to for advice.  
  
So, I sat, thinking, realising that my errand to my brothers was going to be harder than ever to carry out. I had meant to ask Aegnor if he could accompany me to Nargathrond for a short while, but as I intended to visit my mortal friends again on the way home it seemed unfair to take him with me. However, I would ask him, as I needed him in Nargathrond.  
  
I finally rested a little too, as I sat in my chair, and it Aegnor who woke me. 'Do you feel a little better?' I asked.  
  
He nodded, 'a little.'  
  
'Good!' It was just past dawn, but I knew the cooks would be hard at work already, so I decided to slip down to the kitchens and fetch us something to eat, for unless I missed my guess, Aegnor had probably not eaten properly in days either.  
  
'My Lord!!' exclaimed one of the cooks, 'what are you doing here? Can I help you in any way?'  
  
I explained that I was simply seeking an early breakfast for my brother, and myself and the cook cheerfully produced some new- baked bread, still hot from the ovens, and some berry preserve to go with it. I had a kettle my room, and so when I was back made some hot tea, which Aegnor eagerly drank. How long had he been neglecting himself, I wondered?  
  
My brother seemed much more settled today, and I observed him carefully. I still needed him in Nargathrond, but I could manage somehow if I felt he was really unable to journey with me.  
  
I decided to put that thought aside for now, and simply enjoy the time with my brother whom I had not seen much lately. Poor little brother, he needed some care and love, and I would give him what I could.  
  
'Come on, Aegnor,' I said at last, 'show me the improvements to the defences here that I have heard so much of.'  
  
'Very well, I shall, as I want your advice.'  
  
It was nice to see Aegnor became more like his old self as he spoke to me, and showed me the plans, finally showing me the actual work as the day ended. Thankfully, he had the wisdom to not neglect the safety of the people who called him 'Lord'; his concern for those who looked to him had always been one of Aegnor's virtues. He knew his own mind too, better than most, and I knew he was deadly serious about Andreth, and that if he did follow his heart than he would care for her in every possible way while she lived.  
  
So I spent a pleasant day in Aegnor's company, though he knew not how closely I watched him. His smile was shadowed, but not forced, and once or twice he even laughed. As dark fell, we decided not to dine with in the huge hall, but again I begged food from the kitchens, and we sat in beneath a peach tree, eating our supper.  
  
It was nearly a full turn of the moon's cycle before I left to go home to Nargathrond. Aegnor had agreed to accompany me as I needed his skill as a stone smith. The final designs to be carved required my brother's skill to be satisfactorily completed, and therefore although my return journey would take me via the dwelling place of my mortal friends of the House of Beor, Aegnor had agreed to go with me. I knew he was apprehensive in case he happened across Andreth, not because he didn't want to see her, but because he was afraid of his possible reaction to her. I had reassured him that our visit would be brief, and that therefore he would unlikely to see Andreth unless he sought her out.  
  
I had only been accompanied on my northwards journey by a handful of warriors, and that only in the unlikely case of Orc trouble in these peaceful days. Aegnor insisted on four of his people coming with us, men whose stone carving skill he said would need after I showed him the design sketches.  
  
The journey to the abode of the Beorians was short, and I watched Aegnor closely. At a lake we stopped briefly to water the horses, and I noticed my brother's demeanour alter, he became quiet and withdrawn, and at my question simply stated he had both met and parted from his lady here. Poor brother, had I known I should have avoided the lake.  
  
We rode on then, through the fields full of farmers hard at work. Most stopped their labour and waved cheerfully to us, it was nice to be so welcome.  
  
Boromir welcomed to us on behalf of his father, Boron who was currently in the hands of the healers due to a broken leg.  
  
'How did your father manage to break his leg?' I asked Boromir; quite sure some exploit would be the explanation.  
  
'I have told Father time and again that he is no longer young, and well, he fell off a horse. A wild horse that no one has been able to tame. Of course Father had to try!'  
  
I had to strive not to my mirth show, how exactly like Boromir this was! 'Did he suffer any other hurts?'  
  
'Only to his pride!' Boromir glanced sideways at me, 'He's being very difficult, trying to get out of bed against the healers orders and generally being very trying. Thank the Valar for Andreth, she seems to be the only person Father will mind!' From the corner of my eye I saw Aegnor's face change and all the colour fade from him.  
  
'Would you see Father, Finrod? You have the healer's gift, and might be able to help him, for he is not healing as he should; besides he'd like to see you. I know you have not yet refreshed yourself, so perhaps later?'  
  
'Nonsense, I shall see Boron immediately, for courtesy asks I see the Lord, and friendship that I heal my friend. Take me to your father, Boromir!' Aegnor followed as much from curiosity as from not knowing where to go, or what else to do for now.  
  
Boron's voice could be clearly heard even before we entered his rooms, complaining. He did give a great shout, loudly calling my name when we entered the room.  
  
'Finrod!!! Good to see you again so soon! Perhaps you can tell these fools to leave me be! And get them to let me out of this bed, and to stop treating me like a child, tis only my leg broken, not my mind!'  
  
'I shall see, good friend, what I can do for you, but I doubt you'll be out of that bed any time soon.'  
  
As I spoke, a woman bearing a tray of food entered the room. My brother looked up, saw her, and slumped down in the chair he sat in. I looked at her, wondering what was wrong, and gave a little gasp, for the pretty dark haired maid was none other than Andreth. 


	6. Aegnor

Aegnor.  
  
It was she, it was Andreth, and I could feel both her eyes and Finrod's on me. Valar!! How hard it was to still my shaking hand when she served first her grandfather, then Finrod and I as guests. I know not what foods she gave me, all I could think was that she was close, and I could not, must not, say anything. Not here.  
  
The lady's gaze had swept me, her eyes hard and mouth unsmiling although I sensed she was not displeased to see me. Automatically, I had checked her hand for rings; none she wore that I could see were betrothal or wedding bands. Was she yet unmarried? I had hoped that by staying away she would forget me, and wed one of her own people, but she had not. Because of me? I hoped not, but I found it hard to imagine that such a lovely maiden lacked for suitors.  
  
She left, in a swirl of skirts, and I felt my brother's gentle mental touch, assuring himself that I was all right. A quick glance of understanding flashed between us, and Boron did not miss it, but I sensed good manners prevented him from mentioning anything. I had to draw the conclusion that Andreth might have confided in her grandfather, as I might have confided in mine if Finwe were available, that is.  
  
So, we ate and Finrod checked Boron's injuries and performed some healing. I was a bit envious, I have virtually no healing ability, and it's something I wished I had. Finrod then excused us to Boron, and we left, I still trembling slightly from my emotions at seeing Andreth again.  
  
I felt Finrod's mind brush mine lightly, and then draw away before he spoke, 'Are you all right, brother?' And as he spoke I realised he had been unable to read me, something that had never happened before, and that unsettled me more.  
  
'A little unsettled, but no more. I was. unprepared to see Andreth, but I don't know, Finrod. I'm very confused right now, and I don't like it a bit!' I turned to face my brother, 'Am I right in thinking she's unwed still?'  
  
Finrod's reply was measured and quiet, 'I think so.'  
  
I let out a deep breath, 'I hope not because of me!'  
  
'She is a lovely maiden for a mortal, there must be many who would wed her', replied Finrod in a maddeningly roundabout way.  
  
'Am I crazy, Finrod? Have I lost my mind to love a mortal?'  
  
'No, you're not crazy, little brother, just very much in love with a charming maid.'  
  
Frustrated, I asked, 'what should I do? I'm not a thinker like you, I act first and think later!'  
  
Finrod swung around to face me as we trod down a narrow staircase, 'Then for once do think, Aegnor. Use your head and not your heart and think. She is lovely, she is intelligent and charming but she is mortal.' His eyes bored into mine.  
  
'You do not approve,' I said, disappointed.  
  
'No, that is too strong, I don't disapprove, nor do I approve exactly. Make your own decision, and make it well, then stick to it is the best advise I can give you. I will support you no matter which decision you make,' he finished, and hugged me.  
  
'Thank you, Finrod,' I said as hugged my brother back.  
  
'No need for thanks,' he said quietly, 'that is what family is for, to help each other through difficult times.'  
  
Somehow, after the worries of the evening, I managed a small smile, 'I am lucky, Finrod, to have you for my brother! No one could be kinder than you.'  
  
Finrod, of course, denied this, he did not like praise, not of himself at least. He is like Mother is that respect.  
  
We spoke no more of the matter of Andreth that evening, but in the guest chambers given us played chess, of course Finrod beat me. His mind is far more logical than mine; he has been proven a formidable commander of armies before. I am simply a warrior.  
  
Three days we had spent in the company of the mortals when I found myself seeking solitude to think as Finrod had requested, but the weather prevented even an elf enjoying the outdoors now. It was a very wet and cold spring, with a bad late blizzard blowing outside, so I went into a little used part of the main Hall. Imagine my surprise when I saw Andreth, dressed in leggings and tunic, carrying a sword on her hip and a large pack in her hand, obviously trying to sneak out the little used side door. She gave the appearance of someone running away!  
  
She had not heard my light elven footsteps, and I would have left her, but I had to know why she had a sword and a pack; the possibilities frightened me. So I spoke, my voice low to prevent startling her. 'Andreth, where are you going, alone in this weather?'  
  
I don't know what reaction I expected from her, but the one she gave me was the last I expected, for she whirled and to my shock I faced the business end of her sword! She was swift for a mortal, and clearly had been well trained in the use of arms.  
  
'Why are YOU here,' she snapped, her sword point wavering not a whit.  
  
'To seek solitude, to think on my worries,' I replied carefully. When she neither spoke nor moved, I spoke again, 'what worries me is that you appear to be running away!'  
  
'What is to you if I am,' she said defiance in every line of her slender body. This was not going to get me anywhere, so I tried a different tactic, 'what is wrong, Andreth?' I held out my hand, careful not to move quickly, 'can I help you in any way?'  
  
'You can't,' she whispered, the sword point wavering. She was close to tears, and her emotions were interfering with her control of her weapon. Soon I could take the sword from her, but I had to move closer, so carefully I edged closer, talking gently to her all the while. Once close enough, I moved as only an elf could, far too fast for a mortal to deal with and swept the sword from her hand. She stood amazed for a brief instant, then collapsed, I supposed from the force of her emotions. Even though I was trying to shield my mind from her confused thoughts, her emotions kept breaking through, and raging like a storm around me. I knew this was affecting me, and I also knew when I knelt beside her to comfort her that touching her was folly, but I could not help myself, she was so upset I did not dare not to help her.  
  
I put the sword well away from where Andreth could reach it and sat down next to her. She lay on her side, her loose hair across her face, weeping. I longed to hold her, and comfort her, but I dared not. So I stroked her hair and waited to see if she would speak to me. Sure enough, she did, sitting up but refusing to face me.  
  
'Go please, Aegnor, just go, and pretend you didn't see me today,' she begged.  
  
'If you go out into the blizzard, you'll die, Andreth! Even an elf could not survive! What is it that drives you from your home in such fearful weather?' I asked in a gentler tone.  
  
Her shoulders slumped as she answered, 'why should you care.'  
  
'I do care, more than I have told you, possibly more than I ought to! Andreth, whatever it is, running away won't help; I know that. Please, let me help you!' I begged now in reply.  
  
'I'm going to my aunt, and no one will stop me.'  
  
'Would that not be foolish in this weather?' I started and looked up to see Finrod standing in the doorway, his expression unusually serious. 'Particularly as your grandfather has just been informed of your difficulty and has forbidden your mother to make you marry against your will. Come,' he held out his hand 'my brother and I shall escort you to Boron, he has requested your presence.'  
  
Andreth accepted Finrod's assistance, and she stood, still shaking badly. Quietly Finrod requested that I follow, and we left, to seek Andreth's grandfather. 


End file.
